urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reject
"The Reject" is the debut single by alternative-rock duo Dresden & Bareilles. The song was the first single lifted from the band's debut album "Havoc & The Haven". The single was released on September 28th, 2009. It entered the charts at #6, spending 6 weeks on chart. The single is certified silver. Background 'The Reject' was written about Dresden & Bareilles' own experiences in rejection. For Gabriel, the song talked about his brief exposure on URAPS Idol 10, where he appeared twice in the heat stages but was unsuccessful in making the top 12 either time. For Jean-Luc, it dealt with his unpopularity at school. Each sang a verse about the other's rejection. The song was the first that the duo wrote together when they formed their band, taking two days to write as the duo talked about their own lives and got to know each other. 'The Reject' was the only song that the duo would consider as their debut single, both feeling that it would be the perfect introduction to their partnership and their sound. Having been producing his own demo recordings for several years prior, Gabriel declined hiring a professional producer to work on the song, instead producing the song himself, as he would do with the entire album. Reception The song was first played on radio in Jean-Luc's native Australia, where the song was well-received. In the UK the song was similarly well-received, after the duo generated some minor buzz by dropping cryptic hints as to the title of the song. The duo quickly built a fanbase in the UK, as the song blasted its way onto radio stations; this later helped the song achieve a high debut on the singles chart, far higher than the band was anticipating. In Australia the song fared decently on the singles and airplay charts also, but not quite up to the same level as the UK. Tracklisting Promo CD # The Reject (Radio Edit) # The Reject (Call-Out Hook) CD1 # The Reject # Breath CD2 # The Reject # A Victim Song # The Reject (MSTRKRFT Remix) # The Reject (Video) Vinyl # The Reject (MSTRKRFT Remix) # The Reject (MSTRKRFT Instrumental) Music Video The video begins with Gabriel receiving news of a high school reunion; something Gabriel doesn't really want to attend as he doesn't have fond memories of his time there. However, he is convinced to attend by his wife (in a cameo by Gabriel's own wife Emily Dresden). Performance shots featuring the duo and a full supporting band are intercut with shots of Gabriel getting dressed to go to the reunion. Meanwhile, Jean-Luc is debating with himself whether or not to attend the reunion himself, as he too doesn't have fond memories of his time there. Figuring he has nothing to lose by going, he gets up and gets changed himself while more performance shots with the band are shown. Gabriel and his wife arrive at the reunion, where Emily (who was a cheerleader back in her day) goes off to seek out her friends leaving Gabriel alone. His old classmates ignore him, and he has no-one to talk to. Elsewhere at the reunion, Jean-Luc is having a better time, having spotted his former high school girlfriend in the crowd, and he approaches her. More performance shots are seen as Jean-Luc converses with his ex, talking about their lives and what they've made of themselves since their high school days. Things seem comfortable between them after their time apart, and Jean-Luc invites her back to his place for coffee. She appears to accept, and they leave the place arm in arm, smiling. Gabriel, meanwhile, is having a miserable time on his own while he is continually ignored by his classmates. In frustration, he finds his wife and takes her out to an empty classroom where they have an argument. Deciding it wasn't such a good idea that they both attend, the married couple leave, and the drive home is tense and silent, with Gabriel not sure what to say to his wife. The last few performance shots are seen while Jean-Luc and his ex arrive back at his place. Her reaction seems favourable, and he shows her around the place. They seem to forget why they originally came here as they realise that their old flame is still there. They stand in front of each other and slowly close the distance between them. The video cuts out right before the two are about to kiss. Chart Performance Dresden & Bareilles had hoped that 'The Reject' would debut inside the top 10, which it did; it impacted at #6 on the singles chart with sales of 49,998; this was higher than the band was anticipating. The single performed decently for a debut, selling steadily enough for it to spend 4 weeks in the top 20; enough for the single to reach silver certification. It lasted six weeks on chart in total. On airplay, it stormed into the charts, with a #13 debut quickly followed by a #5 peak. In Australia the song peaked at #10 on both the airplay and singles charts. Chart Run * Week 1: #6 - 48,998 * Week 2: #9 - 39,755 * Week 3: #11 - 25,453 * Week 4: #17 - 19,875 * Week 5: #25 - 9,985 * Week 6: #28 - 10,042 TOTAL: 154,108 Artwork Image:DresBar-RejectPromo.png|'Promo CD' Image:DresBar-RejectCD.png|'CD1' Image:DresBar-RejectCD2.png|'CD2' Image:DresBar-RejectBan2.png|'Banner 1' Image:DresBar-RejectOutNow.png|'Banner 2' External Links * Single everything topic Category:2009 singles